


Am I Interrupting Something?

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Lazy Sunday [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Chair Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Grumpy Dean, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catching up on work after a week's vacation has left little time for Dean and Cas. Finally having a day off, Dean's craving a little something Cas is willing to make him wait to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Interrupting Something?

Dean took a deep breath before he opened his eyes. When he rolled his face into the pillow, the smell of clean flannel sheets Cas had put on while he was at work filled his nose. He moved his feet against the fabric. One of his favorite things about fall was when Cas switched over from regular jersey sheets – or Egyptian cotton when he was feeling fancy – to flannel sheets, a comfort against his skin. It meant fall and cool weather, Cas getting suckered into going to football games to watch his students play, and dragging Dean along with him since he knew nothing about the game and didn’t want to sit alone looking confused for the duration. Dean stretched, flexing his back as his arms and legs outstretched until they shook. He curled back up and hugged Cas’s pillow, his muscles feeling grateful and awake and his skin happy that Cas put on flannels.

Now that his brain was functioning, he recognized the sound of drawers and cabinets opening and closing in the kitchen. The smell of bacon wafted into the bedroom. His stomach grumbled. Even though he was reluctant to get up, his stomach’s protests didn’t have to put up much of an argument before he was rolling out of bed. His feet hit the wood floor and he picked up the pair of plaid sleep pants he had discarded the night before, slipping them on. He sighed at his morning wood, making the difficult trip to the bathroom before tucking himself up in the waistband, the top of his head resting above his drawstrings against his thick middle.  

He pulled a gray shirt over his head as he made his way out into the living room, finding music playing low in the kitchen. A goofy mix of Jimmy Buffet Cas had made played while he danced around in the kitchen, working at the stove. He didn’t notice Dean coming up behind him while he shook his hips and sang the lyrics of the song quietly to himself, flipping bacon with a fork. Dean slid his hands around Cas, stepping up behind him, kissing the back of his neck before resting his chin in the crook of Cas’s neck.

“Good morning,” Cas said.

“Why are you listening to this beach bum music?” Dean asked. “It’s fall.”

“Just thinking about next year. Maybe a beach vacation? I think it would be great to sit and watch the ocean. Sinking your feet in the sand and just watching waves lap over them must be quite the experience.”

“Maybe eat a cheeseburger in paradise?” Dean added.

Cas laughed. “Yes, that too. You can change the music, I just wanted something upbeat to listen to.”

“No, it’s fine.” Dean rocked to the left and right a little, squeezing Cas. “I’m just glad to finally get some time with you. This week was rough.”  He kissed Cas’s neck again. Cas had worked late making up time he had taken off for their Yellowstone vacation, and Dean had picked up a Saturday for a guy who covered down for him while they were away. Both had worked late all week, and Cas had taken advantage of his day off with Dean working to air out the apartment and do a little fall cleaning. By the time Dean had gotten home Saturday night, he was half asleep reading a book in bed, and when he emerged from the shower, Cas was knocked out, the book laying open against his chest.

“It has been a long week. I thought we deserved a good breakfast.” Cas leaned back into Dean and pushed around the scrambled eggs mixture in the pan.

Dean breathed in deep, completely content. “I better stop hanging on you so you can finish. Anything I can help with?” He released Cas as he turned toward him.

Cas ran his hands over Dean’s sides, smiling at the give. He locked them behind his back, pulling him close. Their faces hovered together. Dean’s hair was messy and his face sleepy. He was adorable. Cas’s grin spread across his face in a small laugh, lost in Dean’s freckles and drowsy eyes. His lips were that just-woke-up pouty, and his short beard was in need of a little attention.

“I could find something for you to do,” Cas said.

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked, pushing himself against Cas just long enough for his intent to register.

“Yes,” Cas started, kissing Dean’s nose, “can you make some toast and pour some juice?”

“Ugh, you’re killing me,” Dean groaned. Cas just stared at him, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “Fine, I’ll make your damn toast.” He kissed Cas’s forehead and slid to the right, purposefully allowing himself to move across Cas’s hip.

Cas returned to the eggs and to his hips twitching to the beat of what Dean affectionately had dubbed the Margaritaville soundtrack. Dean aggressively pushed down the bread into the toaster and got glasses out for the juice, making as much noise as possible in an attempt to get Cas to pay attention to him. He shook the orange juice and looked over his shoulder back at Cas who was plating the food, but Cas took no notice – or at least he pretended not to. As he slid extra bacon onto Dean’s plate and heard him loudly setting their glasses on the table and pulling out their chairs, he grinned to himself. Something about prolonging Dean’s building desperation when he wanted sex made it all the better when they finally got going, and it was a guilty pleasure of his watching Dean unravel in various ways over the years. The playfully obnoxious loud noises was a new one.

He carried the plates to the table, setting Dean’s in front of him and scooting his own chair closer to Dean when he sat down. “Thank you for the toast. It always tastes better when you make it.” He took a bite and smiled as he chewed.

Dean glowered at him, trying not to smile. “It does not.” He bit into a piece of bacon and chewed with what Cas assumed was a look of contempt on his face.

“Would you stop?” Cas said through a laugh.

“Stop what?”

“Pouting. You’re such a little shit.”

“Sorry,” Dean said, softening a little. “It’s just been a long week and we both have the day off.”

“So you want the 'd'?”

Dean choked on his bacon. “ _Cas!_ What the hell?” he yelled.

“What? I hear the kids at school saying it all the time. Does it not apply?” Cas tried to look innocent and played it off quite well.

Dean blushed and mumbled “ _It applies”_ before shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Cas looked proud of himself. Dean raised his eyebrows. “Just wait until I’m done eating,” Dean threatened.

“What are you going to do, Dean? Rub your belly and take a nap?”

“Hey, don’t you judge my Sunday activities.” He gestured with his fork. “I can do damn well what I please on my day off.”

“Stop pointing your silverware. It’s rude,” Cas mentioned, taking Dean’s hand and putting it down on the table.

Dean was taken aback. “ _I’m_ rude?”

“Just eat.”

Dean smiled at Cas’s agitation and finished eating his breakfast, which always tasted better when Cas made it. He didn’t like admitting it, but Cas was right about that. Things always seemed to taste better when someone else made it, especially when that someone was Cas. He cleared their plates when he was done, leaving Cas alone at the table finishing his orange juice. Dean washed up the dishes, putting them on the stupid IKEA drying rack Cas had insisted on that actually came in handy. He took up a towel to dry off his hands when Cas came up behind him, arms wrapping around his front, hands untying the draw string of his pants.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Cas said softly, his voice dropping as he tugged at the string. He let his thumbs slip into the waistband, slowly ringing around to Dean’s hips and back again, sliding his hands into his pants. They followed the curve of his front until they met in the middle where Dean was already erect.

Dean set the towel down and gripped onto the counter. Nothing drove him mad like Cas’s delicate touches. Cas took Dean in his hand, gripping his hip as he started a steady rhythm, strong and slow. His skin prickled at the sensation of Cas’s breath on his neck. Dean licked his lips, biting as Cas grew hard against him. He drew a breath when Cas’s arm pulled him back toward him. He rocked his hips forward against Dean in a slow grind, lightly biting his shoulder. A wave of heat washed over Dean as Cas’s teeth raked across his shirt, a feeling in his chest growing tight as his breathing became shallow. He turned to Cas and kissed him fully, his tongue gliding through Cas’s mouth. A muted moan escaped him, his lips unable to stop moving against Cas’s. He hated how work had interfered with them lately, those long hours making up for their time off, but that was life. Now that he could, all he wanted was Cas like they had been on their vacation – no one existing in the world but the two of them.

Cas slowed their kissing, biting Dean’s bottom lip as a stopping point as his thumbs hooked into his pants, pulling them down his thighs. He followed through with lowering Dean’s pants, ceremoniously kneeling in front of him. Dean cleared his throat, putting his hands back against the counter and gripped the sink when Cas’s breath was on him. Cas traced the ridge of Dean’s head with his tongue, putting his mouth over him, letting Dean’s cock throb in anticipation before he took him into his mouth completely.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Dean gushed, Cas’s mouth moving in steady beats between Dean’s bowlegs. He couldn’t help himself as he started to mimic Cas’s movements, restraining himself from letting go and fucking his mouth. It was obscene how amazing Cas was at giving head. His mouth was exquisite, his tongue divine. If it wasn’t considered sinful, he’d be made a saint. Dean couldn’t take much more than five minutes before he pulled Cas up and dragged him over to the recliner.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked as Dean shoved him down into the chair. Dean’s phone rang with Sam’s ringtone, but neither of them moved to answer it.

Dean leaned over Cas and kissed him, eliciting a happy sigh. He pressed his forehead to Cas’s. “Pull down your pants.”

Cas didn’t take his eyes off of Dean’s as he raised up to slide down his pants to his knees. Dean dropped his pants and climbed on top of Cas, straddling him. Cas slid his hand up Dean’s shirt, rubbing his hand over Dean’s middle. He moved over Cas, kissing his cheekbones and finding his mouth after brushing his lip along Cas’s jaw.

Dean craved this mouth. Everything about it was perfect. Cas licked slow seductive kisses into Dean’s mouth and Dean reciprocated, feeling a heat wash over him. It reminded him of when they had first settled in together, those nights of being passionate, but taking things slow. The comfort they felt with each other was balanced with a surge of longing.

A slick coolness hit Dean as Cas positioned himself beneath Dean. He lowered himself onto Cas, exhaling slowly. Cas swallowed hard, lifting his hips, pushing up into Dean.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Dean nodded. “Fuck me.”

“What?”

Dean raised up and slid all the way down on Cas’s cock. He leaned back down and pressed his forehead to Cas’s. “I said fuck me. _Please_.”

Cas smiled. Dean was such a beggar, and getting worse. He loved it. Cas hooked his arms behind Dean’s back, pulling his shoulders down as he started thrusting up into Dean, who raised up and braced himself, knees buried into the sides of the chair, pushing the recliner’s back until Cas was leaned back. Cas stopped moving, taking hold of Dean’s thick cock and started stroking, refusing to move his hips.

“What are you doing?” Dean breathed. “I said you could fuck me.”

Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair. “Yes you did.”

“So why aren’t you fucking me?” A desperation cracked in his voice. The phone rang again, but they ignored it.

Cas just smiled. Dean stared at him for a moment unmoving, then without breaking eye contact, started rocking back onto Cas’s cock, slow and determined. After a few repetitions, he began forcing himself down harder, fucking himself down on Cas’s cock, barely blinking his eyes. He whimpered when Cas grabbed hold of him, not letting him move while Cas teased his hole, sliding over it. Dean’s back curled, his ass begging for Cas’s cock to push back in. When Cas thought he had enough, he placed the tip against Dean, letting him back down onto it. Relief filled his face as he rode Cas, sweat beading up on his brow. His gray shirt showed signs of dampness as he worked. Eventually Cas just lay back, watching Dean fuck himself while stroking his cock, the girth swelling with each stroke. He fell over Cas when he was near exhausted, one arm holding him up while he took some breaths, burying his face in Cas’s neck, biting him. Cas took his ass in both hands with a slap, spread his cheeks and started pounding, Dean’s whimpers reverberating on his skin. Dean came hard, catching the come with the bottom of his shirt while Cas kept thrusting. Dean’s chorus of _oh fuck_ ’s drove him over the edge. He withdrew and spurted over Dean’s back, sliding his cock in between his cheeks, shivering at the stimulation. He kissed Dean and let him fall back onto him as they tried to catch their breath.

They both startled when the door boomed at someone pounding on it.

“Guys, I know you’re in there. I’ve been calling. The movie starts in an hour if you still want to go.”

Dean looked at the clock. “Shit! Sam! He asked at the beginning of the week if we wanted to go to see a movie!” He tried to scramble to get up off of Cas, and the recliner started rocking back. The two toppled over with Dean yelling a quick succession of, “ _Shit shit shit shit_!”

“Are you alright in there?” Sam asked from the other side of the door.

“One moment, Sam!” Cas called, trying to suppress his laughter at Dean naked from the waist down, his gray shirt a mess of sweat and come. “Are you going to answer the door? Your brother’s been waiting.”

“Shut the fuck up, you ass,” Dean said as he stood up, snatching his pants off the floor and headed to their bedroom to jump in the shower. “You let him in – I’ll be out in a minute.”

Cas pulled his pants up and righted the chair, making sure there was no visible messy evidence of their morning. He answered the door and Sam looked him up and down.

Sam cleared his throat. “Uh, am I…did I interrupt something?”

Cas laughed and looked down at his feet. “You’re fine, Sam. What time does the movie start?”


End file.
